


always tomorrow

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Overwatch drabbles and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. untitled l Amélie , Angela

They had found her disheveled and dirty, long hair oily and clinging to her skin. But she had no signs of physical damage-- on the outside at least. That’s why Amélie was laying on the examination table, arms at her sides, wearing a thin paper gown on top of a thin paper barrier that crinkled as she moved.

For the past half hour Angela had been poking and prodding her, checking her reflexes and for signs of abnormality. Amélie quietly thought it was just like when Talon had her in custody. They had laid her on a table similar to this and examined and probed inside of her body. The only difference was that Angela asked before touching. Amélie felt safe. 

“I’m sorry. You probably want nothing more than to go home and rest.”

Amélie shook her head, offering a reassuring smile which helped restore Angela's.


	2. Frame Rates l D.Va , Tracer

“Cheater!” D.Va slammed her fist into her arcade stick.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, love,” Tracer trilled, doing a poor show of innocence. 

“I was winning. I saw--”

“Lag. Definitely lag.” Tracer nodded sagely.

D.Va was not convinced.


	3. line of sight l Amélie , Ana Amari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this before the comic was released.

i.

Amélie had wanted to help Gerard. 

“Technically, I’m not on the battlefield if I’m on the back lines,” she had said, holding a sniper rifle. 

Ana had shook her head, stepping towards her. “You’re holding it wrong.”

Ii. 

Widowmaker was in Ana’s line of sight. Her finger shook against the trigger, unable to bring herself to land the shot. She hoped there was a slice of the woman she thought she knew still in there, also struggling to pull the trigger. But Gerard was dead. Ana had seen the body and the forensic evidence, the video cameras-- and now the woman was before her, in her line of sight, unmoving, daring her to take the shot.

She couldn’t.

Widowmaker did not hesitate. Did not miss.


	4. harmony  l Symmetra, Lucio

The truce was meant to be temporary, but after the mission, Lúcio handed Symmetra a ticket to his next concert. Symmetra did not like crowds or loud music, but she didn’t dislike Lúcio. They had different goals, but their values were the same: they wanted what was best for the people. It was okay to disagree, she had decided, seeing that in spite of this they could seamlessly work together. 

“Thank you,” she said, pocketing the ticket. She never did go to the concert, but she did look up his Facebook page and watched videos afterwards. She hoped they would get the opportunity to work together again soon and build a better world.


End file.
